


'You have pretty eyes' Lolix ( Felix x Locus)

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue, lolix - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, bahhaha shoot me..., comentary?, cuz im so dark ya know, dragon age 2 always have cute commentary, eh well i know u know what i mean, felix is so my spiritual animal, haaah, haha im listening to red vs blue songs while posting this, hahah red vs blue bitch, i more like use the characters (bowchickabowow) no but seriously, i seriously try to not write fluffy, its actually a line sort of i got from dragonage, its cute i think, mah soul and eh stuff, ok so its ute, so i should prob stop, sort of a AU i guess, that mofo asshole of other fuckings cursewords i cant even atm ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: >You dont need more cuz its sooo short! I wrote it on my phone so i thought it was more but it wasnt D: but yeye its cute and fluffy.... Also! Note!!!EH the 'pretty eyes' idea came to me when i was gaming Dragon Age 2 actually, when Isabella said that to Fenris, its also the reason for another fiction about ... oil >W





	

"You have pretty eyes"  
"I... I have pretty eyes?" Locus stepped away from Felix's face; a flustered look on his face. 

The other gazed in his direction, he let out a sigh, rubbing his temple "... we got work to do"

As he grabbed Felix's by the shoulders, he then proceeded to lift him away from the desk.

Felix grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss; Locus lifted his hand up to Felix's chest, slowly pushing him off.

Their for heads touched, Locus looked into Felix's eyes.  
He leaned in to nibble on his lip piercings, this made Felix smile - which ended with a gentle kiss.

"Never mind what I said..." Felix said in a low voice, out of breath  
"Hmm?"   
"You have pretty everything "  
Locus smiled and pulled him close.

"...even your dic--" Felix grabbed below the belt with a chuckle, Locus frowned and flipped him around, nuzzling his neck.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> im not convinced theres no errors in the fiction! I know there are, i just dont believe i can actually wirte shit without it!  
> you can see it here that theres so much wrongs!! like eh and stuff ;w;
> 
> but yeah... kudos me? ;-;


End file.
